


咖喱格看图说话

by StandByMuah



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drug Use, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire Bites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandByMuah/pseuds/StandByMuah
Summary: 利亚姆是一只吸血鬼······





	咖喱格看图说话

**Author's Note:**

> 我的看图说话，如果雷到了抱歉  
（开头附了一张图的，如果加载不出来可能要加个梯子或者下载下来阅读～）

大家都知道 Liam 是一个摇滚巨星，但除了他爸妈和他两个哥哥没人知道他还是个吸血鬼。 Liam 隐藏得很好，从他敢站在千万人前的舞台上唱歌就可以看出来。

他妈妈第一次听说小儿子跑去乐队唱歌，吓得直拿衣角抹眼泪。 Liam 咧着大大的笑容说： “ 啥事儿都不会有的，有人欺负我我就咬他！ ” 他弯下身子，搂着妈妈安慰她，还不忘对后面坐在沙发上叹气的大哥眨了眨眼。

后面的事情大家都知道了，二哥回来了。 Noel 多厉害呀，他会写歌呢！妈妈也不用那么担心了。乐队飞速壮大，他们全世界最牛逼！

Liam 一点也不担心乐队火了会暴露自己的秘密，成为摇滚明星最大的好处之一就是不用再担心供血来源的问题，并且 Noel 总是会找到靠谱的供应人的。上台前得来上那么一袋，要不人们以为他是靠什么在话筒前扯着嗓子唱一个多小时的呢？

每次回家，妈妈都要反复嘱咐 Noel 一定要盯着 Liam 按时喝血，可千万不能在演出的时候出什么岔子。听着妈妈的唠叨， Noel 皱着脸说： “ 妈，你都说了一千遍了。 ” 转头就看见他弟收起两颗尖牙、笑得跟个傻逼的三好学生似的，恨得牙痒痒。暗暗骂完后， Noel 不忘舔一遍自己的牙齿，他怕自己会气到长出尖牙齿。

但也有那么一次， Noel 也磕多了，两边就都把这事儿给忘了。

在舞台上唱到一半， Liam 开始感觉不对劲儿了。他已经很久没有渴血的感觉了，脚底开始发麻的时候他还以为是 Noel 今天晚上搞来的 “ 好东西 ” 的效果。很快，浑身上下都痒了起来， Liam 忍不住了，唱了两句，扇了话筒一巴掌，让自己滚到黑暗里去了。

Noel 正弹得晕晕乎乎，发现弟弟的声音忽然没了，还以为又是在闹脾气，心里暗暗给他记上一笔，想着下台再教训他，转头却看见 Liam 蹲在地上都开始扯领口了！ Noel 脑袋嗡得一下，药都醒了。一边唱一边想着解决办法，快速结束了这首歌。

吉他还没来得及取下， Noel 小跑过去看见 Liam 蜷缩在黑暗中，手一直在头上挠来挠去，把头发揉得乱七八糟。他支走其他人，凑到 Liam 身边问他： “ 你又他妈怎么了？ ” 听见他哥的声音， Liam 蹭的一下窜起来勾在了 Noel 的身上： “ 我想吸血了。 ”

“ 我猜就是。 Liam ，听着，我现在没法立马给你搞到你的狗屎血袋，你他妈就不能忍忍吗？ ”

“ 我以为咱妈已经和你说清楚了呢！这事儿可他妈忍不了！ ”

提起他俩的妈， Noel 总算平复了下心绪。他算了算底下的观众还能等多久，闭眼定下神来，只有这个最狗屎的解决方案了： “ 利亚姆，操你的！这次你吸我的血，速战速决！ ”

他带着点视死如归的意味转过身，把脖子露给他弟。舞台灯光太暗，他错过了背后一闪而过的笑意。

感受到左后颈有什么潮湿温热的东西小心地触了两下， Noel 手上一松，拨片掉在了地上。拨片很薄，舞台很吵，可他脑袋里却是很清楚的当的一声。 Noel 燥得头皮发麻，他意识到这是 Liam 的舌头。感觉到了 Noel 的不自在，利亚姆忍不住笑了，亮出牙齿尖端又蹭了蹭 Noel 的右后颈。 Noel 忍不住骂了起来： “ 你他妈的快点咬！ ”Liam 有点委屈： “ 可我难得喝一次 Noely 的血啊。 ” 声音伴着热气呼在了 Noel 的耳后，这真不是一个身体起反应的好时候。

Liam 慢着性子，拱着一颗乱毛的脑袋窝在他脖颈边蹭来蹭去，发出哼哼嗯嗯的鼻音，没了刚才渴血的急切。 Noel 屏着呼吸，全身的感觉神经仿佛都集中到了脖颈处，寒毛颤栗着、期待着。

终于，牙齿刺了进去。 Noel 没忍住弯了弯身子。接着，他听见了 Liam 的吞咽声，感受到 Liam 嘴唇在他肌肤上吮吸，是很柔软的两片嘴唇。他忽然很想转过身伸手去摸一摸。

但热源移开了。

“ 好了，老哥。谢谢你啦！ ”Liam 伸头在 Noel 的脸颊上亲了亲，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到舞台前面去了，剩下 Noel 还僵在原地盯着地上的拨片不知道在想什么。

后半场演出和平常也没什么不一样，就是 Liam 闹得比平常更厉害了。拿着话筒架当枪使向他哥发射爱心，差点把话筒架扔他哥身上； Noel 则没有上半场那么高的兴致了，一直低着头弹吉他，差点儿被砸到也没再看他弟弟一眼。

但这没影响到 Liam  的愉悦心情，反正他哥在台上一直也不爱看他。演出结束后的 Liam  忙着回味嘴里遗留的味道呢。

他昂着头靠在车后座上，嘴角的笑容一直往外溢。他心想，为啥吸他家老哥的血比磕药还爽？必须得想办法再来上这么一次了！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
咖喱格现在走势太低了······


End file.
